


Jinx

by enjoy_acne



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, poking fun at movie tropes, worried!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_acne/pseuds/enjoy_acne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, you know the drill,” Eggsy said as he straightened the lapels of Harry’s suit. “No talking to strangers while you’re over there. And don’t mention to anyone ever that you have someone waiting for you back home, because that’s how all characters in movies wind up dead.”</p><p>Where Eggsy is paranoid and Harry has a flight to catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinx

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Jinx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854774) by [paddy_bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddy_bear/pseuds/paddy_bear)



> Hey loves, thought it might be easier to read this little oneshot here rather than on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Eggsy glanced at the plane and then back to Harry. “D’you have to go?”

 

“Yes, we’ve gone over this.”

 

“Okay, you know the drill,” Eggsy said as he straightened the lapels of Harry’s suit. “No talking to strangers while you’re over there. And don’t mention to anyone _ever_ that you have someone waiting for you back home, because that’s how all characters in movies wind up dead.”

 

“Eggsy-”

 

“And for fuck’s sake, no talking about retirement either - if the words ‘oh, it’s my last day before I head back home and do all this shit with the love of my life that we always planned’ come out of your mouth, I swear I’ll fly over and kill you myself.”

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“Tell everyone you have a cat or something back at home. I’ve not seen a film where they’ve killed a cat-owner but definitely don’t say you have a dog, the fuckin’ universe always kills people off if they have a dog-hey!” He was cut short as a kiss was unexpectedly planted on his forehead.

 

He glanced up at Harry indignantly. “Hey, I was fuckin’ talking here!”

 

“Yes and I was trying to distract you,” Harry replied.

 

Eggsy was not impressed. “Yeah well it was fuckin’ rude.”

 

Harry groaned. He placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. “Everything will be fin-”

 

Eggsy roughly brushed his hands away before pointing accusingly at Harry. “ _Don’t you dare finish that sentence._ Are you trying to fuckin’ jinx yourself or what?”

 

Harry sighed. He was never going to make his flight at this rate.

 

“Do we have any angry unresolved shit?”

 

Harry blinked.  “Pardon me?”

 

“You know!”  Eggsy said with a mad flourish of his hands.  “Any shit that we’re still mad at each other about.”

 

Harry tried to joke.  “I suppose I find it rather grating that you don’t wipe the sink down after doing the dishes.”

 

“Fuckin’ done, won’t ever do it again, I promise.  Next?”

 

Harry frowned.  “Eggsy, that doesn’t actually bother me.”

 

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at him.  “You sure?”

 

“Yes, it rates quite low on my list of human-committed atrocities.”

 

“But it’s on the list, right?”

 

“There is no list Eggsy, I was trying for humour,” Harry said with a sigh, “And even if there was, you most assuredly would not be on it.”

 

“Oh,” was all the younger man said in return.

 

Harry briefly reflected on their time as a couple.  He hesitated slightly, before forcing the words out.  “And you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

Harry cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed that he was even afraid to ask.  “Do you have any unresolved anger?  Towards me, that is?”

 

Eggsy waved flippantly.  “Nah, you’re perfect.  It’s the fuckin’ worst.”

 

Harry let out the breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding.  “Good.”

 

“It’s just that people always fuckin’ die when there’s unresolved shit – makes everything more tragic,” he said as he fiddled with the drawcords of his hoodie.  “I mean, at least it does in the movies anyway.  I guess it’s a great plot device.”

 

Harry paused, a mental switch suddenly clicking into place.  “Is this…”  He almost didn’t want to bring it up.  “Is this because of Kentucky?”

 

Eggsy avoided his gaze entirely.  “No.”

 

“Eggsy-”

 

“Okay, yes.”

 

Harry’s heart couldn’t help but break a tiny bit.  He wrapped his arms around the younger man without another word and simply held him.

 

“D’you really have to go?”  Eggsy murmured into his chest.

 

Harry desperately wanted to say no, but he knew it wasn’t the right answer.  He settled for holding Eggsy tighter.  “If I told you I love you, would that also get me killed?”

 

Eggsy was quiet for the moment.  Harry had never said that before.  “Yeah, definitely.”

 

“Alright, best pretend I didn’t say anything then,” he replied quickly.

 

Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh.  He pushed Harry away slightly and the older man let him go.  “Thanks for humouring me.”

 

Harry gave a small smile.  “Of course.”

 

An engineer approached them.  “Excuse me, sirs?  Just letting you know that the aircraft has finished refuelling.”

 

Harry gave a nod and the engineer walked away.  He straightened up the draw cords of Eggsy’s hoodie.  “So do I get a kiss goodbye or will that result in a plane crash?”

 

He tilted his head consideringly.  “Dunno mate, you’ve escaped death a fuckload of times, what if there’s some _Final Destination_ shit afoot?”

 

Harry tugged at the hoodie slightly and Eggsy moved closer.  “I’ll take my chances if you will.”

 

Eggsy was slightly hesitant.  “You’ll stay away from roller coasters though, yeah?”

 

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Harry said impatiently.

 

“Alright, alright, one _do-not-fuckin-die-kiss_ comin’ right up.” 


End file.
